Who?
by Black Cat2
Summary: Well there isn't a summary because if I did that I would give away the story. It's just a sweet, sad, shot; it really makes you wonder.


Disclaimers: I don't own anything, any of the J.K. Rowlding characters I don't own any of Avril Lavinge songs or lyrics. But I thank you strongly for letting people use them. Two big thumbs up!! ::Cheesy smile holding up two large fake thumbs::  
  
Authors note: Heard this song and had to make it into a fan fiction it's a sweet song and everyone should hear it. Don't ask me who she was talking about use your imagination. ::wink, wink:: Please oh please oh please be nice to me, I'm so scared of showing my work to my friends and posting it like this is a big step for me. Love ya kids!  
  
Who?  
  
By: Black Cat  
  
SQUEAK!  
  
"Shhh!! Do you want us to get caught?" Harry hissed at Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean.  
  
"Sorry it's not my fault it's the stupid floor!" Ron hissed back.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Neville asked nervously.  
  
"Because we're hungry." Dean and Seamus together.  
  
"But can't we wait till morning?" Neville asked again ringing his hands together.  
  
"Listen Neville if this bugs you go to bed. But that means no food for you." Harry hissed at him.  
  
"It doesn't bug me." Neville began to raise his voice.  
  
"Shut Up!! We don't have the invisibility cloak because someone got it taken away for a month because he used it for 'evil doings' as McGonagall puts it." Harry shot his head at Ron.  
  
"Sorry after seven year of having it you never once try to go in the girls locker room it just needed to be done." Ron shot back.  
  
"Shhh! Do you hear that?" Dean asked placing his hands over Harry's and Ron's mouths.  
  
"Sounds like a guitar."  
  
"No shit Neville but who would be up this late?"  
  
They all looked at each other at the same time. "Hermione."  
  
"Did you guys know she played the guitar?" Seamus asked Ron and Harry has they carped down the stairs.  
  
"No. Did you, Harry?"  
  
"Nope. Shh we'll sneak up behind the couch. Don't let her see you or she'll skin us all alive."  
  
Hermione was sitting by the fireplace with her guitar. She was just playing around with some cords, humming some name less song. She scribbled on a paper in front her for a little bit. Her face set in a depressed look she picked her guitar and began to sing.  
  
"Why  
  
Do you always do this to me?  
  
Why  
  
Couldn't see you throw me?  
  
How came  
  
You act like this  
  
Like you don't care at all?  
  
Do you expect me to believe  
  
I was the only one to fall?  
  
I can feel  
  
I can feel you near me  
  
Even thou you're far away  
  
I can feel  
  
I can feel you baby  
  
Why  
  
It's not suppose to feel this way  
  
I need you  
  
I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not suppose to hurt this way  
  
I need you  
  
I need you  
  
I need you  
  
Tell me  
  
Are you and me still together  
  
Tell me  
  
Do you think we can last forever?  
  
Tell me  
  
Why"  
  
Hermione went in to a guitar solo with a tears sliding down her face. Her voice seemed to echo through out the room. Bouncing off the high walls and making it's way to the heavens she seemed to be sending a message to. She played the cords like she was playing with strings of her heart; soft and slow so not to bruise it more than it was. She started again with heartbreak in her voice.  
  
"Hey  
  
Listen to what we're not saying  
  
Let's play  
  
A different game than what we're playing  
  
Try  
  
To look at me  
  
And real it's in my heart  
  
Do you suppose me believe I'm goin' let us fall apart  
  
I can feel  
  
I can feel you near me  
  
Even when you're far away  
  
I can feel  
  
I can feel you baby  
  
Why  
  
It's not suppose to feel this way  
  
I need you  
  
I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not suppose to hurt this way  
  
I need you  
  
I need you  
  
I need you  
  
Tell me  
  
Are you and me still together  
  
Tell me  
  
Do you think we can last forever?  
  
Tell me  
  
Why  
  
Go on and think about whatever you need to think about  
  
Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
  
And come back to me when you know just how ya feel  
  
Ya feel  
  
I can feel  
  
I can feel you near me  
  
Even when you're far away  
  
I can feel  
  
I can feel you baby  
  
Why  
  
It's not suppose to hurt this way  
  
I need you  
  
I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not suppose to hurt this way  
  
I need you  
  
I need you  
  
I need you  
  
Tell me  
  
It's not suppose to hurt this way  
  
I need you  
  
I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not suppose to hurt this way  
  
I need you  
  
I need you  
  
I need you  
  
Tell me  
  
Are you and me still together  
  
Tell me  
  
Think we can last forever?  
  
Tell me  
  
Why"  
  
She let the last note hang in the air to make sure her pain could be heard above. Once to note had softly died away she stared into the fire, "Why must he ignore my feelings? I have known him for 7 years and he hasn't known the real me. To the Heavens above please let him finally open his eyes and notice me."  
  
She let out a deep sigh, picked everything up, and walked up stairs without even looking behind the couch, she didn't even notice the 5 large 17 year old boys try to hide behind it.  
  
They didn't look at each other for a long time until Ron asked the question that was hanging in all their minds, "Who was she talking about?"  
  
They all turned and looked at each other.  
The end 


End file.
